


Time Alone

by Heartrush



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Post-Canon, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartrush/pseuds/Heartrush
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome make use of their private time.





	

Inuyasha's hands moved down her sides slowly, tracing patterns into her skin that he's etched with his claws many times before. He bit her neck and she  _wailed._ Sensing encouragement, his hands sped up in pace as he moved a little lower to grip her thighs and spread them wide. He licked where he’d bitten her, and the feeling of the slight grooves in her flesh that his fangs left sent a buzz through his body, straight to his groin.

Kagome couldn’t breathe. Like always, Inuyasha was taking every last bit of her and swallowing her up. Her arms laced around his neck and her hands gripped his hair. Her partner growled in satisfaction. She wrapped her legs around him and moved his hips closer to hers.  He took notice of the hint and grinded his straining cock against her clit, and Kagome’s eyes opened in a gasp.

Her body keened upward, urging against him while her limbs tightened their grip around his torso. She always aimed to give as good as she got, so she reached for his ears and started to rub them just the way she knew he loved.

All that could be heard in their hut was heavy breathing.

Inuyasha withdrew his face from her neck to kiss her parted lips. She responded readily and released his now sensitive ears, enjoying the soft press of his lips against hers. Their tongues favored a languid dance and their hips rutted together in sync. Kagome pulled her mouth away from his to breathe in deeply. He looked down and watched her chest lovingly as it rose and fell before an idea sprung to his mind.

His tongue came down first, lapping at her erect nipple before Kagome arched up and pushed the bud into his mouth. He suckled her left breast greedily as she moaned beneath him.

His hand came up to capture her opposite breast, massaging the pillowy flesh with a firm grip. Out leaked a small dribble of her breast milk, the thin liquid trailing down his knuckles. Kagome was in the process of weaning their son, which meant her breasts were a lot fuller and could use a little special attention.

“Inuyasha,” she gasped, eyes fluttering. “I c-can’t-”

He couldn’t stifle the vibration in his chest at the sound of her whine. He sucked her abused nipple once more and gave it a soothing lick, a drop rising in his wake. He moved his attentions to her other breast, tongue following the trail of milk on his hand with his tongue, reaching her right nipple and licking it clean quickly.

“We don't have much time, wench,” Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

She moved her legs to wrap around his waist more firmly, purring. “You’re right,” her small hands trailed between them to grasp his erection. She only gave his dick a teasing tug before she pressed her palm into his lower stomach and slid it up his muscled torso. His abdomen trembled at the sensation. Her arm soon joined the other one around his neck again.

He was aware of every point where she touched him. The heels of her dainty feet resting on his lower back. Her arms around his neck. Her hands resting on his shoulder blades and her lips brushing his shoulder reverently.

“I love you, so much,” her words were barely a whisper, a declaration that she felt so deep that it came out of her mouth involuntarily. He pulled back from her pleasant hold to look at her.

“I love you, too.” Her smile in return was big and almost goofy. The genuine expression on her face made warmth bloom in his chest. Inuyasha couldn't help but give her a small smile of his own, touching their foreheads together and brushing his nose over hers.

“Inside,  _please,_ ” she pleaded, breathless. Kagome was fighting the feeling of being torturously empty while he was nestled in the cleft between her legs, their bodies flush together.

In a quick motion, Inuyasha had grabbed his dick and nudged only the thick head inside her opening. Kagome’s breath hitched and she kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he pushed himself inside her.

She breathed heavily and closed her eyes at the pleasant stretching sensation that always came with the first stroke. When Inuyasha decided to move slowly, the feeling was something she could savor. Her back arched and her toes curled. He could feel her pussy trembling in delight and he grinned before ending the slow dance with a hard thrust. Kagome yelped in surprise before she let out a keening moan. The two stopped for a moment and locked eyes. The head of his cock was pressing into her so deliciously that she bit her lip and rocked her hips into him impatiently.

From then on, the tantrism ceased and their coupling was anything but gentle.

“Fuck,” Inuyasha groaned and settled his elbow beside her head for leverage, keeping their faces close. In position, he set a quick pace as he thrusted into her. He rested a hand at the nape of her neck, arching it upward so he could kiss her. Kagome moaned into his mouth, hands sliding from their place around his neck to scratch an upward trail on his back. She tore her mouth away from his and closed her eyes, turning to the side so she can breathe. The milky column of her neck caught the sunlight that was streaming into the room, and he was done for. His lips found purchase there as he suckled a blooming bruise to life that would last for days.

“Inuyasha!” The moans and mewls tumbled from her lips. Kagome snaked her hand down between to reach for her clit. She swirled the pads of her fingers in circles along the nub, the pleasant tingling that vibrated through her made her walls involuntarily squeeze Inuyasha’s cock.

“You’re driving me crazy,” his hoarse voice whispered into her neck, “hugging me with your pussy--” he ground into her and grunted, “--whining my name like you do--” he twisted his hips and pushed deeper inside, “it’s like you want me to cum fast.” Kagome gasped at the slap of his skin against hers and moaned, moving her head to look at her husband. He faced her instinctively, their eyes like magnets for the other. His eyes were half lidded, pupils fat and black, stark against his golden eyes.

Inuyasha never ceased his efforts, his eyes closing at the euphoric feeling of her warm and wet beneath him. Kagome noticed the hold he had on her neck had become lax, but the possessive nature of it kept her thrumming with energy. She wanted him. She’ll keep him forever. The well-practiced movements on her clit changed to a impatient rubbing. Her legs trembled in anticipation of her impending orgasm. She wanted to gush all over Inuyasha’s dick more than anything at that moment. His movements quickened by a fraction, and that was all she needed. Kagome saw sparks of light behind her eyelids as her body tensed and she came.  

Her legs released their grip on his hips and bowed outward in exhaustion. Her beloved, cute, handsome, sexy, stubborn,  _wonderful_  husband stopped moving in order to sit up above her. “You alright?” he croaked.

“Yeah,” she breathed.

“Good.” he smiles and places his hands on both of her thighs and opened her legs wider, her hips shifting at the gesture. The juices from her arousal made a sticky noise while she spread for him and Inuyasha sighed deeply, relishing in the sounds the two of them created. The tips of his claws pricked her as he squeezed her thigh in reverence. He nearly pulled out completely before pushing back in, “My turn.”

Kagome mewled tried to move her legs so she can set her feet on the bed and meet his thrusts, but his hands hold her legs down on the futon. “No, you look perfect right now,” he tells her in between pants. Her arms were sprawled up over her head, her breasts pushed upward for his hungry eyes. He also had clear view of her stomach tensing as she heaved her breaths.

Instead, she resorted to talking. “Inuyasha, you feel so good,” he growled and squeezed her left leg hard enough to puncture her skin. Blood welled to the surface but neither of them paid any attention. She was out of breath as she spoke. “I love the way you stretch me, your cock is so  _big_  and  _hard_  and I--” he silenced her with an unexpected kiss. He was moving so quick that Kagome wouldn’t have been able to keep up with him if she had the chance. His hands moved up to hold on to her biceps instead. His tongue was at the seam of her lips, the sound of their skin slapping echoing around them as they explored each other’s mouths earnestly.  

Before he could stop her, Kagome maneuvered her legs and planted them down on the futon and begun to buck against Inuyasha’s hips and drive his cock deeper. They relinquished each other’s mouths and simultaneously moaned in pleasure. The couple moved against each other desperately, foreheads pressed together.

“I love you,” Kagome repeated throatily, biting her lip as she felt him swell inside her. He began to falter, moving once, twice, three times before he pressed as deep as he could, coming inside her. Her walls milked him of every drop, clutching his dick like a vise.

“I love you, too,” he panted, voice like gravel. Instead of dropping down on top of her, like he wanted, Inuyasha rolled over onto his back. Kagome let out a breathy laugh, rolling over on her side so she could kiss him. She rained kisses on his cheeks and down his neck, stopping at his collarbone.

“I think a nap would be perfect,” Kagome rests her head on his chest and sighs in contentment.

“Yeah,” he agrees, eyelids heavy with exhaustion.

The two fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just havin' a good time writing this, okay? Tumblr usually gets my work first, so if you want to be totally up to date with what I got going on then come on over to @doginabirdcage. I'd love to chat.


End file.
